O is for the o-rings holding you in place
by SuperWoman0124
Summary: Jim has been torturing Khan for hours, making him beg, making him squirm until Khan is a good boy.


Title: O is for the O-rings holding you in place

Summary: Jim has been torturing Khan for hours, making him beg, making him squirm until Khan is a good boy.

Characters: Khan S./James K.

Tags: O-ring, Cock Rings, Bottom Khan, Top Kirk, Vibrator, dirty talking, Name Calling

Notes: Image Credit goes to: Bonus Features from the film!

In October of '14, I began a collection titled "The Abc's of Kinky Sex" (based upon The Lords of Acid song of the same name) where I took each of the 26 letters (Different ships & fandoms) and made a fic about each line. It took me almost 7 months to finish, but I never posted Z. Doing a little facelift and posting to this website as well. Enjoy!

Original Notes: This is late- really late- due to personal illness and the death of a friend. This has since made me quit smoking cigarettes (I've been smoking for 13 years) which just causes more turmoil. My sympathies to anyone else who has been where I am now.

When doing my research for this fic, I just googled something really quickly (Something simple, Khirk o ring) and what do you know? A kink fill from Botany's Cameos came up. The quick mini-fill was better than anything I'd imagined, so that's really the semi-inspiration for this whole thing. Thank you, Botany's Cameos, for all the help and for the little Benedict that jumps up on your Tumblr. Yes, I am intrigued by the 243 types of tobacco ash in your carpet. :) Please know that I took everything you told me to heart and tried to internalize it and put it into words. I hope everyone likes it. Most dialogue and the idea belong to Botany alone, the rest (I don't have a beta, so including mistakes) are all mine.

* * *

Come hang out with me on Tumblr! (Whoaeasytiger0124)

Check out my newer stories on Ao3! (Superwoman0124)

* * *

Khan's hair smelled like sour green apples in the Autumn wind the night before Halloween. Jim had worked the colossal vibrator in Khan's sloppy hole two and a half hours ago and the black haired man writhed before him, but the succulent smell was all he could focus on.

Normally, Kirk wouldn't have noticed something as menial as what his hair smelled like, but it was particular because Khan smelled like Jim. And he liked it. Very much.

Khan was currently using those sinfully sweet lips of his to mouth hotly at Jim's neck, and the blonde let his head tip back. It was very difficult for the augment to suck and nip at the Captain's sweat-slick neck with his hands tied to his ankles behind his back and finding his ass stuffed so full he may burst. But somehow, Khan succeeded, rocked up onto his rug burnt knees and puffing his oiled chest out flat so he could push himself into his sweet captor, rocking down to fuck the vibrator violently into his prostate. This was frustrating because his cock was tightly bound and no matter how much he whined, begged, or pathetically pleaded, he knew he needed the say-so of his lover to get a true satisfaction from his release.

When Jim had had enough, he placed his palms flat on Khan's chest and pushed him back on the bed, where he'd been previously laying for hours, Kirk's line of sight caught by the tight ring around Khan's beautiful aching cock. The black rubber looked so wonderful when compared to the pale flesh of the augment's stomach. Khan's breath caught when Kirk thumbed his inner thigh, leaving his cock the same angry red and purple it had been for hours, the bulbous head untouched and leaking.

"Tell me what you want." Jim smirked down as his thumb brushed closer and closer to Khan's perineum, not coming near Khan's open and wanting hole or near his pulsing dick.

"Ah... ahh... a-ahn..." Khan knew what his captor wanted, no, needed, to hear. Kirk fiddled mindlessly with the machine painfully stretching his gaping velvet walls. Jim tapped the contraption's controller before fighting his inner self to see if this particular method of torture was too cruel to put on his willing detainee. Khan looked up at him with scarlet fire lighting his eyes, screaming the trust and compassion he had for his former enemy. Oh my, how far they've come. Speaking of come.

"You have to say it... or you won't get to come..." Jim toyed with the end of the vibrator, pushing it into Khan's prostate and making a bead of precome ooze painfully out of the tip of Khan's cock. The augment shivered, shifting to pull at his restraints, just testing his strength against the power of the worn leather.

Khan fiddled his thumbs behind his back, fighting the words to the surface. "I... I w-want... you..."

Jim smirked, and took Khan's pert, sensitive nipple into his mouth and twisted the vibrator away from Khan's prostate. When Khan groaned at both gaining the stimulation of Jim sucking on his nipple and losing the pressure on his prostate, it was driving him wild. The hours upon hours of the push/pull of the pain/pleasure Jim Kirk was playing at. Khan was going mad, desperation deepening and moisture gathering in the corner of his eye.

"Not specific enough." Jim bit down on the pink nub and flicked the tip of Khan's angry swollen member, Khan gasping at the impossibly empowering contact, even if it was pain Kirk chose to inflict. The pain stirring up more and more adrenaline, and making Khan's flesh sing like it was on fire.

"I want you...-" Khan mustered up courage and lowered his gaze, staring at the bedpost to his right. "-in... inside me."

Kirk nodded, pushing the vibrator flush with Khan's body with the palm of his hand. He took Khan's chin with the other, wanting the augment to look at him when he spoke. "Hmmm." Kirk poked a wondering finger at the expanded entrance, threatening to plunge it inside if Khan didn't proceed carefully. "Yes, but doing what?"

Khan took a sharp intake of breath, pleading for oxygen his lungs long since denied him. The threat of something else inside... Khan couldn't decide if he wanted to push away from it or push down on it.

"...F-...fuck..." Khan whimpered, his sweat-slick body bucking and rolling on its own free will, anticipation and aggravation driving him over the edge. He may have been an augment, but they had limitations, too.

"How eloquent. Yes?" Jim pressed firmly against the puckered rim of Khan's stretched entrance, the pad of his fingertips tickling the wrinkled ring.

Khan bucked up, his eyesight connecting to Jim's in one final act of self-preservation. His last bit of innocence, if there was any left. All was left was the wild animal that wanted nothing more than to be handled and fucked into the mattress like nothing else mattered.

"F- fu... fucking me..."

Jim ran his hand down the side of Khan's face with his left non-occupied hand, cupping his cheek with his palm.

"Good... You're almost there. Just a little farther and I might have mercy on you... Come on, say what you want me to do to you." Jim spread his fingers and massaged Khan's rim, warming him up for what he felt like might be next.

This was difficult for Jim to hold back when Khan gave himself over entirely to pleasure like this. Jim wanted nothing more than to stand Khan up, make him bend over, pull out the vibrator and fuck him senseless, but he knew his lover needed this. Needed the attention and the confirmation of devotion. and he loved Khan more than anything else in his entire life, so he was willing to give Khan what he needed, no matter how badly his dick throbbed.

"J-Jim..." Khan realized that Jim's attention had been wandering, and called him back. "Please, I-I n-need..." Khan motioned with his head to his bound dick, straining and pulsing with blood.

"No, Khan.." Jim ran his fingers cruelly down Khan's cheek, lighting Khan's nerves on fire. "Say it."

"Please, Captain." Khan's voice was sultry, and he knew that was a weak spot with Jim, and instantly, he realized he'd made the right decision in using it when he saw Jim's eyes close and his lips partly slightly with a silent moan. "Fuck me up the ass with your fat cock. Hard. Fast. However you want."

"And then?"

"Make me come. " Khan blushed furiously, having felt the ominous power of the demand spread through his body and cool on his tongue.

"Good." Jim ran a hand through Khan's soaked hair, patting him gently. "Was that so hard?"

"You've got no idea." Khan rolled his eyes as Jim bowed down and took Khan's neck into his mouth, taking some flesh into his mouth and sucking, making a line of bruises that will last for a few days. Good. Khan loves the reminders that Jim needs him just as much as Khan needs Jim.

Jim took Khan's hips into his hands, kneading them in his palms as he rolled him over, picking up his ankles and laying his face flat on the mattress. Jim sat back and observed the vibrator rotating in Khan's hole before taking the tip in his fingers and pulling it out. Khan sighed, mourning the feel of fullness, but relieved he'd be feeling it again soon. Jim couldn't wait any longer. He placed his first and his index fingers together and pushed them inside Khan, assuring himself that Khan was indeed ready, and when he felt the spacious cavern quiver with his touch, Kirk pulled them out immediately.

Kirk took the bandaging and unlatched the top buckle, releasing his hands from his ankles and let his ankles fall to the bed. Kirk took both hands in his own, and lashed them back together, and dropped them. Khan didn't need the bindings. They both knew that. He could have strong armed them and escaped hours ago. But he needed this. Needed Jim to take hold of the submissive man hiding just beneath his skin and show him the love that was coursing through his veins was normal. Not disgusting, not unusual. It was only human.

Jim surged forward, pushing the blunt tip inside and Khan's eyes rolled into the back of his head. His skin felt like it was pumped full of electricity, feeling the pressure build behind that damned black rubber band wrapped tightly around his cock. Jim thrusted until Khan was full up, and ran his hand straight down his spine, dragging his fingertips down to Khan's firm globe and pinched, rolling his hips and making Khan keen.

Khan let his face fall to the bed with a lustrous moan, the strong member wrapped in velvet, penetrating him deeply, and Jim slapped Khan's ass hard.

"Is that what you want, pet?" Jim didn't move. Didn't think about moving. The more filthy talk spewing from Khan's lips, the better.

"N-not exactly." Desperation making his voice harsh. He felt his ass clenching and adjusting to the large girth laying inside. Spasms soon began, trying to reject it. "Please." Khan begged. "Please move. "

"Since you asked so nicely." Jim pulled out roughly and slammed himself back inside, eliciting a gruff groan from his prey. The thrust pushed Khan forward and he readjusted his shoulders so they weren't in such a painful angle.

Jim thrust forward again, nailing Khan directly in the prostate. Khan shivered and wiped the bead of sweat rolling down his forehead by rubbing his face in the sheets. Jim Kirk was about to kill him. An augment, and he was going to implode through the human's ministrations.

Jim grunted as he fucked in, pulling on the skin of Khan's fleshy ass and kneading his hip.

"Fuck. You always feel so amazing." Kirk slapped his rear, causing an echo to emanate through the room. These two beings came together and forced themselves apart, metaphorically shattering the room around them. The magnetism they felt for each other was so addicting that every time Jim pumped in, he wanted to sink so far in that Khan would be plastered to the bed forever. Khan keened and whined loudly.

"You like that?" Jim gave a particularly hard thrust, forcing Khan's face further into the mattress. Khan gave no reply. He was so wrapped up in his submission, that his senses dulled. The only one he was aware of was the full tight feeling of his lover pounding into him. Khan groaned in reply.

Jim twisted a length of Khan's hair in a clenched fist, pulling him upward abruptly.

"I asked you a question, whore." Jim bit Khan's neck roughly, marking up the already littered flesh. He stopped when he tasted the tangy copper of Khan's super blood, filling him impossibly farther with adrenaline. His cock throbbed inside Khan's tight heat, making Jim's harsh growl grow possessive.

Khan blinked back the moisture rolling into his eyes, letting out a weak and shameless "Yes!"

Jim smirked, entranced by Khan's exasperated voice, knowing full well that Khan was nearly at his breaking point. "Did I give you permission to speak to me like that?"

Khan's eyes blew wide.

"How are you supposed to address me?"

"Yes, Captain."

"There's a good slut." Jim pushed himself the whole way in, turning his hips away from Khan's abused cheek, slotting his fingers under Khan's chin and gripping. Khan could still breathe, but the grip was enough to remind him Jim was there. Jim took Khan's earlobe between his teeth and worried, softly. "You've been bad. You know what happens to bad sluts, right?"  
Khan nodded sharply, taking another thrust while he tried to keep his balance.  
"They get punished." Jim pushed in, pulling his chest back to leave some space between them and raked his fingernails down Khan's back. "You remember how they get punished, right?"

Khan decided to forgo the nod this time and whined out. "Yes, Captain."

Jim stuffed his cock into the tight space, rubbing his hand on Khan's warm ass in a circular motion. Jim slapped him. Hard. It nearly brought tears to Khan's eyes. He strained in his bindings as Kirk gave his rump another harsh slap, making him bite out a moan. The pain was worth the disobedience sometimes. and sometimes, he forgot to use the word on purpose. This wasn't one of those times. Khan's cock throbbed with every ruthless crack, reminding him of how badly he needed to come.

Jim reached around, tightening his grip around the augment's neck and squeezed gently, bringing his other hand around to slide down Khan's frustrated and inflated dick, rubbing the precome down the sensitive vein in front. Khan wanted to buck back. It hurt, god, it hurt so much, but he could come like this. Break the O-ring, and fuck himself stupid on his lover's cock. He didn't have to. Jim released the tight grip on his throat and slipped the band off of Khan's cock, causing him to shudder and come instantly. Khan's vision went black, he remembered falling, falling onto a soft surface and then, nothing. He heard a pounding in his head and then felt the most peaceful silence he'd ever felt since being frozen.

He remembered gaining consciousness and cracked open one eyelid to see Jim's perky blonde hair shouting over him, but he couldn't hear him. Khan couldn't help but smile. Jim disappeared from his vision and he tried to sit up. Somehow when he passed out, Jim untied him because he sat up successfully and watched his lover pace in front of the bed.

"What's wrong, Jim?"

"You passed out." Jim's ocean blue eyes glared at him through unshed tears. "I was about to call medical. After I came, I couldn't get you to wake up." Jim sat on the edge of the bed and lowered his head into his hands. "I thought I lost you. Went too far this time."

Khan leaned forward and wrapped his arms around his weary lover, assuring him of his safety. "I hope that won't be the last time I pass out from an orgasm. It was absolutely fantastic."

Jim let out a weak chuckle. "Maybe not. It would be really difficult to explain to Bones why you're naked, tied up and covered in come."

"Maybe it's time he found out." Khan kissed Jim's shoulder, wincing at the stiffness he felt in his arm.

"Maybe." Jim turned his head and kissed his lover wholeheartedly before knocking him over and laying him down in bed. Khan nuzzled his nose against Kirk's cheek and they fell asleep peacefully.


End file.
